Scents in the Library
by whitedragon1988
Summary: What happens when someone plays a rather nasty trick on Hermione and Pince?


***Shrugs* this was inspired by boredom and a terribly naughty mind**

**Warning: Gonna be very naughty so NO kids ok  
**

** Paring: Hermione/Madam Pince  
**

Every since Hermione Granger was just a little girl she has always enjoyed the smell of books. The mere whiff of their strong musky scent would always put her mind at ease and her worries to rest. She blamed it on the fact that she would fall asleep on them whilst reading as a child but if she was being honest with herself it wasn't just the smell that soothed her, it was the words. Yes, it was the beautifully woven pieces of art etched across page after page that could give you unlimited knowledge but on the other hand could also take you to far away places and unknown worlds. That is why it didn't come to anyone's surprise that the library was Hermione's favorite place at Hogwarts. Nobody understood the joy that books brought her except for maybe one person that is. She glanced around the room and smiled when her eyes came upon Madam Pince. The older woman was sitting bolt right in a chair with her nose deep within the pages of a **Hogwarts: A History** book.

The librarian must have sensed another presence because suddenly her head jerked upward toward the younger witch. Meeting the elder witch's gaze Hermione smiled. Madam Pince returned the gesture like she always had before. She glared back Hermione, narrowing her gray eyes into suspicious slits. Hermione mentally rolled her own. Every since all that with Harry and Ron, Madam Pince had become rather bitter toward her. Of course it never really bothered Hermione it just mainly amused her.

Shaking her head to hide the Cheshire grin forming, Hermione turned on the spot and headed straight for her favorite table. Sitting down, she brought her bag up and placed it down onto the top she reached deep within it and pull out her Advanced Transfiguration textbook. She had come to love Professor McGonagall almost like another mother but Merlin that woman knew she could load you down with homework

One hour later and over halfway finished with a rather large stack of notes, Hermione put down her quill ringing out sore hand to relieve her palm of cramps. Hermione winced. She really did need to learn how to take more breaks. Feeling the need to stretch her legs, Hermione pushed the hard wooden chair back and stood. She groaned as blood rushed to her lower limbs.

Raking her eyes over the hundreds of book titles, Hermione let a small smile grace her lips and she sighed in contentment. This is where she belonged, this is where she felt safest. Finding the particular book she'd been searching for. She slowly reached upward to grasp it. Only to be stopped by hot air ghosting across her ear.

"Have you found what you were looking for Ms. Granger?" Madam Pince husked. Surprised Hermione gasped taking in a chest full of air. Suddenly a strong aroma hit her nostrils. She froze still holding the book in mid air. _What is that smell?_ her brain questioned as she took in another long deep pull. Brown eyebrows furrowed. It was not something she could pinpoint. The scent smelled to Hermione like a mixture between cut grass, sandle wood, and something musky, something that was pure animistic. She sniffed once more and groaned as the scent seemed to travel from her nose straight to her core.

Hermione growled low and deep under her breath.

" Msss. Grrraaanger?" Pince's deep sultry purred her name in a questioning tone sending warm tingles race up and down her spine.

"Hmmm" Hermione could only moan in reply as the basic part of her brain started to take over. Hands butter soft due to years of light labor skimmed over the younger woman's ribs. Hermione gasped, once again taking a lung full of the delicious aroma. Hearing the small gasp, Madam Pince continued her journey upward until with one swift she cupped the younger witch's breasts. Hermione unconsciously arched her back and whimpered. Hermione could feel wetness pool out of her, soaking her white cotton panties.

Thumbs circled around already perk nipples straining against the scratchy fabric and thin pink lips found the back of her neck. Hermione slowly moved her head to the side giving the elder witch enough room to maneuver which she readily took advantage of.

Suddenly the pleasurable attention left Hermione's breasts causing a whimper of protest to escape full lips but just as quickly the whimper was replaced by a low moan as those sure devilish hands began their decent toward the hem of her grey wool skirt. Hermione could feel the elder woman's hand hiking her skirt up around her shapely hips and another one on her inner thighs rubbing circles against the sensitive skin then began to make its way upward. Bypassing Hermione's cotton underwear and she carefully slipped a hand straight underneath. Finding the younger woman's clit, she placed an index and middle finger over it and began to move them in soft circles. Hermione moaned, and quickly placed a hand on top of the other woman's pressing the digits even harder onto her pulsing nub.

"Hmmm oh yes!" She moaned wiggling her hips, encouraging the woman's fingers to go even lower.

Without hesitating, Pince obeyed and quickly thrust two fingers deeply into her pussy. Caught off guard, Hermione shrieked.

Giving her a moment to adjust Pince finally began to thrust. In and out, in and out, she sat a fast steady pace. Hermione arched her back like a cat farther impelling herself harder on those deliciously long fingers. All too quickly she could feel the familiar tingle of an orgasm building and building until...

"OH MERLIN YES! YES!" Hermione screamed letting her head fall forward hard onto the uneven service of book spines. Pince still moving in and out never let up until the pulses began to slow.

Hermione breathed in deeply to still her beating heart then slowly turn around.

As her chocolate eyes took in Madam Pince's appearance she could not help but to giggle. Normally slick salt and pepper hair was now in wild tangles and her neat clothing was unbuttoned and wrinkled.

Taking offense, Pince frowned and made move to leave only to be stopped by a hand upon her arm.

"Wait. Don't you want a turn?" Hermione purred moving her hand up and down the other woman's arm.

Madam Pince's eyes widened and her breathing once again picked up.

Hermione smirked moving in front of the woman she slowly dropped to her knees. Quickly she pushed the other woman's skirt up and ripped her panties down. At the first touch of Hermione's tongue, Pince's neck snapped back and a loud moan escaped her lips. Hermione smiled then moaned as she felt shaky hands sink into her thick mane, forcing her head hard against the sweet wetness, rubbing it hard against that wicked little mouth until she too screamed out as an orgasm washed over her like a tidal wave.

Slowly Hermione stood and gazed at the other woman. Hard grey met Chocolate in a battle of who would say something first surprisingly it was Pince. "Ummm" She cleared her throat " Ms Granger what happened just now is to never leave this room you understand." She gave the girl a hard glare.

Hermione nodded in agreement then watched as the older woman walked away.

Suddenly reality seemed to hit her _Had that just happened?_ _Did she really just had sex with Madam Pince? Oh Merlin She did._ Hermione felt nausea bubble within her stomach quickly she dashed to the neared trash can and emptied out her guts.

_Unbeknownst to the pair, amused cold icy blue eyes took in the whole scene from the doorway. An evil grin broke out across their face and a low chuckle escaped their throat. "That will teach that little know-it-all Mudblood." Pansy Parkinson laughed, stepping back away from the entrance she quickly bent down and scooped up the an empty vial containing small traces of a strange red glowing liquid. "Who knew Draco's Love is in the the Air potion would come in handy." She then hurriedly walked away to spread this new delicious gossip._

**AN: **Now excuse me whilst I continue my journey to hell lol...Perty Please R&R


End file.
